


Snowflake

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: His collar up, hands freezing around two stacked coffee cups, a bag with two cream cheese bagels in hand.





	1. Chapter 1

His collar up, hands freezing around two stacked coffee cups, a bag with two cream cheese bagels in hand. The snow fell steady for hours, covering the iron fences, homes, trees and sidewalks with solid two inches of pure white joy.  
The neighborhood grows hushed, muffled are the sounds of the main street four blocks down. The snow is wet and yields beneath his feet, treading carefully to save the coffee.  
He sniffs again, hands busy, tissues deep in coat pocket. Not far, just one block. He blinks away the snowflakes faling into his eyes, feels his cheeks grow cold, the keys jingle inside his pocket. The sun barely came up, winter took everyone by surprise, Saturday morning dressed in pale gray and white. It’s a fairytale land, in the middle of Georgetown.  
He takes the few steps up, stomps his feet, bag between teeth, finds the keys and lets himself in, toeing off shoes before the wet snow stains the floor.

Silence. Creak of a floorboard, silent bedroom door, bare shoulder and arm hugging a pillow. A kiss on her shoulder blade. Lazy displeased huff burrowing deeper between covers. Another cold kiss on sleep warmed skin. She turned around, pulling the sheets closer, yanking them from beneath his hands, arms bracketing her warm cocoon for balance as he leaned over her.  
“You went out?” She noticed his reddened cheeks, took them in hands, pulling down.  
“It’s snowing” he managed to say before her lips reached their goal “I brought coffee” fingers climbed up, combing through the melting snow “still warm”  
“So am I” she whispered, dragging him down “come back to bed”  
Warm hands sneaked under the coat, pushing it away, pulling him back, between snow white sheets and warmth of her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood by the window, looking out at the dreamy landscape. His pristine white shirt falling mid-thigh on her slender frame, exposing beautiful legs not so long ago wrapped around his hips. He stoped behind her, handing her the mug, pulling away the collar to drop a kiss on her shoulder, only two buttons done, the fabric slipped away freely.  
“It’s so pretty” she said tilting her head. He just hummed his agreement against skin. Hand on his head brought him back, arms wrapped around her middle, as she sipped coffee, one hand laced over his. They watched the petals fall slowly to the ground, safe behind the glass, safe in each other’s arms.  
“Today I love winter” he whispered, kiss softened lips grazing skin.  
“Not many good memories” but she giggled, before going back to those other times, his chin like sandpaper tickled her jaw “stop that”  
“I’m making new ones” he ran his chin down her neck gently and she giggled again “like you laughing”  
“Scratchy beard” she squirmed against him, keeping the coffee from spilling.  
“That one’s yours”  
“Mulder, you’re crazy” he kissed her chin as she looked over her shoulder, caught her lips.  
“You taste better than coffee” free hand found skin beneath the starched white shirt, began to roam “and feel smoother than silk”  
Sliding down, he found nothing between her and his hand. Heat beneath his palm. She arched against him, hips grazing him back. Mug set aside on the dresser, she covered his hand.  
“You’re insatiable” she gasped, teeth biting her earlobe, his hair tugged.  
“And you’re no Ice Queen” fingers pressed down, came back wet and hot “you’re a snowflake” she giggled, then gasped. His lips at her ear, fingertips circling round “one of a kind”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by another [Carrie11](https://carrie11.tumblr.com/post/170992149697/at-least-its-pretty-snow) picture _"At least it’s pretty snow"_

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a picture by [Carrie11](https://carrie11.tumblr.com/post/170689640908/love-it-when-the-snow-muffles-the-city-noises) on tumblr _"Love it when the snow muffles the city noises"_


End file.
